


Better off not to know

by viridian-vav (fullfeature)



Series: I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kisses, M/M, gavin centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfeature/pseuds/viridian-vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was not safe here, with this man he couldn't see clearly. Every fiber of his being told him to fight; every scrap of his soul told him not to be a little bitch, to rear his head upwards and spit into the face of the man who thought he could take a member of the AH Crew and laugh. A man who thought he’d won.<br/>_______<br/>aka Gavin is kidnapped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better off not to know

**Author's Note:**

> Okay TWs: unwanted sexual advances/violence/hinted drugging/blood
> 
>  
> 
> okay! Now I really like writing fics in this style so... Enjoy!

Gavin opened his eyes. The room swam into blurred focus. It was as if water clung to the outside of his eyes. There were no sharp angles, just smooth curves of color bleeding into one another. He groaned. His throat was sandpaper, his head pounded. In his mouth lay a residual taste that made bile rise upward from his stomach; its bitter notes still lingering after he swallowed. 

A clang to his right made him flinch instinctively, and his hands pulled at zip-tie restraints. Blearily, through the fog, Gavin tried to wrench away, but only succeeded in throwing the chair precariously forward before it clattered downward again. A laugh rang out, loud, booming. There was the scrape of wood on concrete, and a man entered what little bit Gavin could see. 

His head whipped sideways. The world spun where he sat. The laugh boomed again, closer, louder. The man’s hand clutched his face. It stung where he’d been slapped seconds before. 

Gavin curled into the rough chair backing. He was not safe here, with this man he couldn't see clearly. Every fiber of his being told him to fight; every scrap of his soul told him not to be a little bitch, to rear his head upwards and spit into the face of the man who thought he could take a member of the AH Crew and laugh. A man who thought he’d won. 

Gavin ached to grab the blade attached to his thigh and defend himself. Yet… he did not move. His muscles were languid liquid that filled the interior molds of his skin. 

His mouth drew open to be filled with rough, gnarly tasting fingertips. 

“No, no, me first, pretty.” The man tsked, but Gavin could barely understand. The words mushed together. More was said as the fingers left his mouth, but he’d been drifting away for so long, and sleep rushed upon him. 

A scream tore through the night. His scream. Suddenly there was clarity. His eyesight became still blurry hues of vibrancy. The world flashed white before it came back, now normal. Before Gavin had been mostly numb, but now he was overwhelmed with sensation. Blood poured from his side, warm where it touched the grime of his exposed skin skin. 

Shirtless, he realized. Stabbed, he thought. 

"Stabbed," the man agreed, "with your own knife too. Poetic justice, is it not?" Wet fingers clenched on the meat of his thigh. Bare skin. Gavin's head fell forward to see the red boxers he'd presumably put on that morning. The boxers he'd hopefully put on that morning.

Gavin tried to focus. He'd had training on this, they'd all had training on this. But all he could focus on was the callous hand still attached to his skin; grip so rough white traced its outer edges. He tried to assess himself, see if he could feel traces of sexual assault, but there were none. He'd rather it stay that way. 

"Don't touch me," he ordered, but his vocal cords were shoddy. It came out as a plea. 

"Oh darling, I'll wait till you're willing on that one, and trust me, you will be." 

"Doubt it," Gavin retorted. 

The mans face twisted. "I will not have you sassing me," the edge of Gavin's pocket knife caught the skin of his abdomen and sliced. "I own you now, and you will submit to me." Gavin flinched, his teeth grit against a whimper.

The man frowned, setting the knife on the floor. "I don't like hurting my pretty things, you know? Don't make me hurt you, baby." 

Gavin would rather give his goddamned life than be this man's thing. "What do you want?" He asked. His skin had crawled with every pet name, and his stomach rolled as the clenched hand on his thigh lessened to a caress. 

"I want you tell me where they are, honey. I wanna know what your all up too, your hideouts, your stashes... That's all darling. Work with me." His hand stilled on the younger boys thigh, only for his other hand to cup Gavin's face. "We could make a spot for you here, you know. How does pet sound?" His smile was gentle, like his brown eyes. There was no trace of the man who had stabbed him. 

"Go fuck yourself," Gavin ground out through his teeth. Before he could say anything else the world spun again. Blood filled the inside of his mouth and trickled down out the part of his lips. 

"Darlin' you are really testing my patience. Daddy can only forgive so many times." Gavin's bare thigh was touched again, higher this time. The fingers slipped into the edge of his boxer leg. 

"No! Stop, stop, please stop!" Gavin thrashed futilely. True fear clawed at his consciousness. Inside his head he counted to ten, then back down. His boys would get here. They would find him. He just had to stall. 

"Don't worry, I may be a murderer but I'm no rapist, baby. You'll want it soon enough." The cold press of the knife was back, it's tip tracing lines of red into Gavin's tanned skin. Minutes passed. The press became  
more insistent. Finally the man sighed. "I'll be back in a few hours, darlin. Hopefully you'll be more compliant."

The boy stayed silent as his kidnapper left. The door slammed and Gavin drew in a deep, raspy breath. There was no telling how long he'd spent here. Or where here even was. The walls were gray concrete, but a window was to the right, so that ruled out underground. A warehouse, most likely. Gavin struggled against his restraints again. They did not budge. 

His stomach rumbled, but his brain swam with nausea at the thought of food. Water, though, he needed. Gavin tried to remember what Geoff had said about being kidnapped, what to do. All he could remember though was the way Geoff's arms had looked in his black shirt, and the way the older man had felt, warm, when he'd had Gavin pressed to their training mat. 

Trying to remember past that wore Gavin's brain out, and he fell into a heavy sleep.

Hours later he was startled awake by heavy footfalls up what he presumed were stairs leading to his prison. His face was wet, eyes still shedding liquid. He let the tears flow down his face; the more broken he appeared the better. 

The door creaked open, and the same man entered. He was smiling, a thing that instantly stopped when he saw Gavin's face. 

"Oh, Baby, don't cry." Gavin's tears were wiped away the second they left his eyes, water bottle clattering from his kidnapper's hand to the floor. "Daddy will make it better, honey, don't cry please." 

Gavin's brain lit up with yellow light. It was a risky plan, but he was a good actor. "They're not coming are they?" He asked, lips trembling.

"Oh, babydoll... It'll be alright." The kidnapper held Gavin's face reverently now, like the boy was a piece of art. "They didn't know what they had, and once this is all over I'll cherish you." 

"You will?" Gavin's voice wavered. His stomach clenched with the want to recoil but he nuzzled into the man's hands. "You'll take care of me?" 

"Yeah I will, here," the water bottle was opened and pressed to his lips. "There you go baby, take as much as you need." Fingers traced the swell of his adams apple and the jut of his collarbones. 

"Thank you," Gavin hesitated, "daddy." Internally Gavin screamed at himself. Geoff and Ryan were the only people he'd ever allowed himself to call daddy, because they'd been the closest things to parents he'd ever had. Said like this the word had felt wrong, and Gavin tightened his lips at what Geoff would do if he was here. 

"You're welcome baby, how about you let daddy hold you huh?" The man reached into his pocket and retrieved Gavin's pocket knife, holding it up. "Promise you won't hurt daddy, darlin?" 

Gavin swallowed past the lump in his throat. He would not attack. "I promise daddy." 

"Good boy," the man praised. Gavin's restraints were cut and he was instantly pulled into the other man's lap. 

Hands cupped the swell of his arse, and Gavin put two shaky hands against the man's chest. Their position was achingly familiar, as Michael and Gavin cuddled this way almost daily. 

They'll save me, Gavin reminded himself. They're going to come. But the future was coated in bleak expectation. Gavin had to have been missing for upwards of five hours and there was no sign of his boys. 

"...darlin? You alright now?" Gavin was alerted to the older man when rough hands gripped his hips. He suppressed a shudder. Count to ten and then count back down, Ryan's voice in his head said. 

"I'm fine daddy. Thank you." It left a bitter taste in his mouth to thank the man. 

"Good boy," he was praised.  
Hands slid even further upwards until calloused fingertips pressed just under Gavin's nipples. "You're so beautiful Gavin, so pretty... You gonna let me make you mine, baby?" 

Before Gavin could try to worm his way out of it the sound of breaking glass was heard and the man slumped backwards. 

Gavin scrambled from his perch in the man's lap. He dry heaved, tearing up again. The door burst open. 

"Boy...? Oh fucking Christ Gavvy, you're okay." Pale hands ran themselves over Gavin's blood caked skin, and Gavin whimpered.  
"He's okay!" Michael hollered, instantly drawing Geoff and Ryan into the room. 

"Gavin!"  
"Oh kid..." 

The gents spoke simultaneously, but it was Ryan who pulled him from Michael's grasp. "I wish Ray hadn't shot em', the bastard deserves a lot more than death for this." Ryan's voice went deeper, as it tended to do when he got caught up in his vengeance. 

"No, no," Gavin assured, "I don't know what I'd've done if Ray hadn't shot the bastard then." 

Geoff's voice was tight when he spoke, but his hands were gentle where they helped Gavin into fresh clothes. "Don't tell me he did what I think he did, please. Tell me we made it in time." 

"You made it in time," Gavin assured. "Just some minor cuts and a stab. I promise." 

"But--" Michael had seen Gavin scramble from the carcass; he'd seen the panic on his boy's face. 

"That's all Michael. You're my boy, and I love you. You made it in time." Gavin left Geoff's arms to woozily stumble over to Michael and slot their lips together. 

Michael's tongue was hot where it met Gavin's, and the British man's brain fizzled. It felt like home, Michael's hands around the back of his neck and their mouths clashing like warriors. 

Gavin pulled back to breathe, only to have Ryan take Michael's place. His lips were softer, like his kiss; it was a heady sort of warmth, spreading through his being and lighting up his cells with glowing embers of flame. Kissing Ryan always felt a bit like this, dangerous and exhilarating, not unlike being on a heist.

He pulled away to turn to Geoff. The older man rolled his eyes, but his lips met Gavin's with the same intensity they always had. His beard roughed against Gavin's skin, but Gavin had gotten used to it. Kissing Geoff dulled his senses; there was nothing but the back and forth of their tongues, the hands that lightly tugged his hair. 

"Let's go home," Gavin said. "I have a Jack and a Ray to kiss." 

Around the room their were laughs and muttered agreements. Gavin looked around at the men.  
Seeing them there was no feeling he could feel but love, overwhelming, all encompassing love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, a happy ending. 
> 
> sort of?
> 
> SO IM CONSIDERING WRITING A SEQUEL WHERE MICHAEL HAD GAVIN COME CLEAN AND DADDY GEOFF & DADDY RYAN RECLAIM WHATS THEIRS BUT
> 
>  
> 
> IDK, maybe.
> 
> Anywayyy, let me know what you thought! All kudos are loved and feedback is GREATLY appreciated!


End file.
